to say i love you
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: the g-boys and girl are graduating but can two people come to turns on how they feel at a party. Its a A.U. fic and also a song fic. Heero/Relena pairing. R+R please


To say that i love you

  
  


Disclaimer- I in no way Own gundamwing or the song Misty song...Who ever made it does. 

  
  


A.n-Okay first off yes i am useing misty song you did read the disclaimer right. Plus the lyrics are in blue. And its A.U. Pretended the wars never took place and there regular high schoolers graduating. Plus the lyrics might be a little wrong i got it from a website..(As a matter of fact i just downloaded the song after i read a crossover with it in it) 

  
  


*Out here in the quiet of the night 

beneath the stars.....and the moon

we both now we got something on our minds

we won't admit it but we know its true

You look at me .... i look away*

  
  


Relena stood outside on the porch....everyone was having a good time at the party at quatre's mansion. She shivered as the cold when blew. She could hear everyone having a good time but she just couldn't. 

  
  


"Relena" A voice said softly walking out on to the porch and up to her. 

  
  


"Oh hey heero" Relena said turning around to face him. 

  
  


"Are you cold" He asked taking off his jacket and handing it to her. 

  
  


She accepted it and put it on, Then look back at the sky. 

  
  


"The moons pretty isn't it" He asked walking up to were she was standing a looking up also. 

  
  


"Yes....and so are the stars" She said sighing. 'Why can't i tell him...I mean after today i might never see him again' She thought. 

  
  


"Is something the matter" Heero asked looking at her now. 

  
  


"No...just thing." She said softly. "I mean after tomorrow were graduate and probably never see any of are friends again" 

  
  


"I don't belive that" Heero said. "I think everyone will keep in touch....Or at least try'"

  
  


"Maybe" Relena said softly again, Looking back up at the stars. To get away from heero's gaze. 

  
  


_***Inside***_

  
  


"Oh duo look at them" A voice said to a person with a long chestnut braid. 

  
  


"Ya there acting all mushy sick ain't it" Duo said. 

  
  


"Duo" The girl, hilde, said hitting him on the back of the head. 

  
  


"What" Duo said rubbing the spot on his head. "It is" 

  
  


Hilde just sighed and continued spying on her friends. 

  
  


_***outside***_

  
  


*I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but i don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy, Ever be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say I love you*

  
  


"Heero" Relena started looking back down at him. "I...." She stared. But thats as far as she could get because the words left her. 

  
  


"What" heero said looking at her once again. "What is it" 

  
  


Relena looked into his eyes... 'I can't tell him......" She thought sadly. 'I can't go threw the pain of being rejected... I mean what if he doesn't feel the same' She asked herself frantically while thinking of something to say to him. "I..... Great party isn't it" She said quickly

  
  


Heero looked a little shocked but quickly hide it. "Err....yes...I guess." He said. 'Should i tell her' He asked himself. 'I mean what's the odds of seeing her again'

  
  


'WHY IS IT SO HARD' They thought at the same time.

  
  


_*** Inside yet again***_

  
  


_"_Not really" A blonde said to a girl next to him.

  
  


"Really quatre I'm surprised i mean after all you threw the party" The girl said. 

  
  


"Maybe Dorothy (reg. Eyesbrows) But quatre here threw it in hopes for heero and relena to get together." A brown haired boy said...He had his bang hanging over his one eye.

  
  


"Those two our hopeless..." A woman with bouncy brown hair said. "I mean the world could end and they still wouldn't admit there feeling" she latched onto the blonde headed boys arms and sighed. 

  
  


"Really cathrine I'm sure they would if that happened." Quatre said.

  
  


"I wonder whats going on so far between them" Dorothy said. 

  
  


"Why don't you ask duo and hilde" the browned haired boy, trowa, said. "I mean they are spying on them" 

  
  


"Good idea" the girls said dragging there boyfriends over there to spy.

  
  


_***Outside yet again***_

  
  


***I practice all the things that I could say 

Line by line, every word 

I tell myself today would be the day 

But every time I lose my nerve 

I look at you 

You look away***

  
  


"This is stupid" Relena mumbled to herself. 'I practiced this a thousand times why can't i just say it" She said again just below a whisper.

  
  


"Relena" heero said looking at her again. 

  
  


"Yes" she said looking at him. 

  
  


"would you like to dance" Heero said still looking at her. 

  
  


"Huh relena said looking at him once agian. 

  
  


"Would you like to dance" He said extending out his hand. 

  
  


"Umm....sure" She said taking his hand, 

  
  


"Good" he said. Gripping her hand they started to dance as the music softly played from inside. 

  
  


***I wanna tell you what I'm feeling 

But I don't know how to start I wanna tell you but now 

I'm afraid That you might break my heart 

Oh why should anything so easy Ever be so hard to do 

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling 

And to say that I love you***

  
  


Relena softly sang the words to herself as they danced together. 

  
  


"You have a beautiful voice" Heero said listening to her sing. 

  
  


"Thank you" she said softly. 

  
  


"Do you like this song" He asked.

  
  


" A little" she said. "I think i can relate to it" 

  
  


"Relena" heero said stopping and looking into her eyes. 

  
  


"Yes relena said looking down" 

  
  


"I want to tell you something" He said. "And i know you might have wanted to say the same thing to" He said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up. 

  
  


"What is it" she said, her eyes staring now into his... They were starting to water as tears were about to flow. 

  
  


"I don't want you to relate to this song..." Heero said. "Because i want to say it...I...." heero started. "I..." He started into her eyes and wondered if he could say it.... Say what she had been trying to say to him all night long. 

  
  


***Why? Why do you turn away? 

It must be you're afraid like me. 

I try but I can't pretend that I 

Don't feel for you the way I do

Can't you see?*** 

  
  


Heero stared at her for a couple of minutes when he looked away. 

  
  


"Why do you turn away" She asked herself. 

  
  


"Because" Heero said walking back up to the porch. "Because I'm afraid." 

  
  


"So am i.." she said. "But i know i love you" That was it she had said it and she felt a little better. 

  
  


Heero turned around and faced her. "I love you to" he whispered walking up to her once again. 

  
  


'Then why can't we just admit it" She said tears flowing from her eyes.

  
  


"Because were scared" Heero said brushing tears out of her eyes. "But we shouldn't be...school ends tomorrow and a new life starts" 

  
  


"Right" relena said. 

  
  


"And i don't care were life takes us as long a I'm with you" He said "I love you " he said. Slowly bringing his lips to hers and kissing her. 

  
  


When they parted they looked into each others eyes. "I love you to" Relena said. 

  
  


From inside you could hear cheering. And as the night ended a love was formed. And 7 teenagers went to live there life as they graduated the next day..knowing they always keep in touch. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


duo- hey silver were was wufei. 

  
  


Silver- ::groans:: Oh man i knew i forgot someone.... ERR WELL lets say he couldn't make it. 

  
  


Duo- Right...I'm sure you forgot. 

  
  


Silver- Hey just because i hate him doesn't mean i forgot him on purpose (I didn't really it slipped my mind) 

  
  


Duo: right. 

  
  


Silver- I'm giving you 10 seconds to run before i hit you with my mallet :::watches duo runway and smiles::: Good now hes gone...I really did forget wufei but um..lets just say he couldn't make it to the party because sally was having one. Or that he wasn't invited. 

  
  



End file.
